Chibi Titans or Why cartoons scare Raven
by Takun18
Summary: Oneshot: If you thought you've had strange, fluffy, animated dreams, you've got nothing on Raven. Guess what scares her most: that it's chibi? Or that it might have some meaning to it? BBxRae light fluff.


_Teen Titans Go!_

_Chibi Titans or "Why cartoon's scare Raven"_

_by Ta_

"I.. still don't understand..." Starfire's voice was muffled slightly as she hugged her legs up to her chin, feet dangling off the edge of the couch. "What is the Earthly fasination involving terror?" Robin smiled and opened his mouth just as Raven gave a "huff" sound. "This movie isn't so scary, Starfire. Saturday morning cartoon's are scarier, really." Raven was suddenly very thankful that Beast Boy hadn't planted himself on the couch yet, a mental picture of the green boy piping up in protest of Raven's cheap shot at "Fosters Home for Imaginary Friends". As it was, Starfire's face began to glow and her mouth opened to, what could only be, her own opinion of Raven's remark of all thing's animated before Robin put a gloved hand up, waving it shakily.

"Uh, Star? Scary movies are kinda like Roller Coasters. It gives people a chance to be afraid without being in any real danger."

"But... why would people wish to be afraid?"

Raven looked off to the side, pursing her lip's as she felt the incoming tidal wave of question's and answers. Her eye's flew to the ceiling in a hidden prayer just as something green vaulted over the couch, bouncing on a cusion between Robin and herself. Beast Boy grinned happily, bag's ofjunk foodclutched to his chest like a pirate's treasure, an open bag of Soy Crisps hanging from between his teeth.

Well, she DID pray for something...

"Aw, c'mon Starfire. It can't be THAT scary! What is it again?"

"I do not know. Friend Raven assures me however that it is not very scary however... Friend Cyborg has chosen to be working on the T-car tonight instead, and he enjoy's such terror-inducing movies." Starfire eased the tight hold on her knee's as Beast Boy grinned, his gloved hand dunking into the crumpled bag of crisps in his hand. "See! Let's go already!"

In the opening credit's alone, both Beast Boy and Starfire had identical looks of fear on their faces.

In 10 minutes, Raven re-afirmed her first thought. Cute and cuddly was scarier.

In 15 minutes, Raven fell asleep from bordem.

* * *

Chibi Raven stalked toward's her target, a mystified Chibi Beast Boy, who was scratching the side of his head. Chibi Raven balled her small fists and gritted her teeth as she grew in size, quickly becoming a giant compared to the Chibi Beast Boy, all the while yelling about how he was in her mind and she wanted him out. Now. Chibi Beast Boy's large eye's began to water up and quickly, Chibi Raven shrunk back to normal, looking uncomfortable and shifting her boot across the ground in embarrassment. Awkwardly, a short arm stretched out and patted the green boy's shuddering shoulder, a reddish look growing across her pale face as Chibi Beast Boy's wide, green eye's stopped shaking. 

Chibi Raven's arm dropped back to her side as once again, Chibi Beast Boy pepped up, a kitten-like look spreading over his face before a being replaced with a terrified look. A huge red claw dropped out of the sky and, in one swift action, moved to backhand Chibi Raven. The wrist snapped and, moments before impact, stopped, flipped and flicked her instead. Chibi Raven went sailing as Chibi Beast Boy gained a mortified look and, with a small green pop, he transformerd into a green bird and shot off after the flying empath.

Chibi Raven sailed through the air as the Bird Beast Boy plucked her from her flight with it's talon's, dropping her gracefully to the ground before popping again, Chibi Beast Boy falling happily beside her. Chibi Raven's eye's grew wide and started tearing up like Chibi Beast Boy's did earlier. A small green arm patted her on her shoulder, an extra-large gloved hand resting on her back as Chibi Beast Boy beamed at her. That was of course until another large hand, looking like it was wearing a rubber glove, grabbed Chibi Beast Boy in a vice-like grip, jerking him away.

Chibi Beast Boy was now an adorable green puppy, being mis-handeled in the giant hands of the menacing, alien, (not to mention stupid) Soto, who held the trembling animal roughly. The word "PET! PET!" kept rumbling from his stone-like jaw as he danced around, hopping on each foot seperatly as Chibi Raven hovered up toward's Soto's head. A vein on her head gave a heavy throb as she pulled her hood up, large eye's glowing white as a nearby tree became engulfed in a black light, ripping itself out of the ground before shooting towards the tormentor of her Chibi Beast Boy. Soto's stone face became a lighter shade of grey as he paled, the tree collecting him as it swept in mid air. Soto's arms and legs waved as he sailed off past he horizon, tree to boot.

Chibi Raven hovered above the ground, zipping back and forth frantically as a green shape fell towards her. Cloaked-arms outstretched, Chibi Raven was seconds from catching her newly-rescued prize before something bumped her out of the way. She looked up in time to see Chibi Beast Boy, HER Chibi Beast Boy, land safely in the skinny arm's of the person who had bumped her. She was tanned. She was bright. She was blonde. She was none other than the legendary darkness from the core of the Chibi world - Chibi Terra.

Chibi Raven watched in horror as Chibi Terra plaid her fingers together, spinning and blushing as a piece of rock floated up. It was the rough shape of a love heart and it fell neatly into her hand. Chibi Beast Boy's eye's grew, rosy red love hearts floating in them as he reached out to take it. Instantly, the heart of rock grew massive, the tip becoming sharp as Chibi Terra hald it over the head of the green boy. A manic laugh flew out of her Chibi mouth before she stopped and looked away, a Chibi Slade stamping his feet and looking mad, demonstrating with his hands how he wanted a. rock, to meet b. Titan.

Chibi Terra nodded her head before looking to her other side. Chibi Raven floated nearby, four red eye's glowing menacingly as her balled up fist's vibrated with her dark power. The empath started waving her fists, showing that if a. rock, so much as touched b. Titan, then c. Chibi Raven, would make d. Chibi Terra, wish she never bumped her, never work for Chibi Slade and, above all, never EVER touch her Chibi Beast Boy. Chibi Terra nodded twice as quickly as before, her massive heart-shapped weapon being launched towards Chibi Slade, who managed to look surprisingly frightened with only one eye.

Chibi Raven's four eye's mixed into two as Chibi Beast Boy pounced her to the ground, snuggling deep into her cloak as love hearts floated from him into the air. Chibi Raven's cheek's burned red as her prized green changling closed his eye's happily. The sky grew a rosy red as coulds, the extra fluffy kind, shot passed as time flew. A Chibi Malchior and Chibi Ardonis seemed to buzz lightly in the background, each turning into theyre respective Dragon and Beast before they faded away. Chibi Raven closed her eyes as Chibi Beast Boy reached around her side, suddenly pinching her.

* * *

Raven's eyes snapped open as a weight had suddenly pressed against her waist. This was ignored at first as she pressed a hand to her chest. 'Cartoons... are definatly worse' she thought. The insanely large-sized televisionscreen was flashing as the movie's violent scene played across. Two violet eye's slowly looked down at her waist. Beast Boy had a death grip on her, face buried against her as he tried to shut out the sounds of screaming from the speakers. Raven's eyes went wide and she quickly wrapped her cloak around him, looking up towards the other end of the couch. Robin's back was just visible from the other side of the armrest and from the looks of things, he was trying to coax Starfire into coming away from behind the couch. 'Well, worse to me I guess.' 

Raven peeked down through the neck of her cloak, sighing before slowly wrapping an arm around the snuggling, and trembling, Beast Boy. Her hand gently ran through his messy green hair before she shushed him in a soothing voice. "Shhh, you can relax, already. I'll protect you." Beast Boy's face lifted away from her waist, a nervous look as he realised just what had happened. A crimson look seeped through to his cheeks before he beamed up. Raven rolled her eyes but kept her arm around his shoulders. "Just don't go bragging to Cyborg about this tomorrow. You KNOW what I'd do to you if you did."

Robin peeked over the couch, a questioning look plastered on his face. Raven arched an eyebrow, a passive look being fired back before a louder sob made Robin turn back to try and sooth the troubled Starfire. Raven peeked back under her cloak as a green kitten sat perched on her waist, eyes closed and purring as Raven gentlypetted him.


End file.
